smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Wiseau
Tommy Wiseau 'is the 5th revealed fighter for Smash Bros Lawl, being the first Cult character introduced (though he was later changed to the 2nd Celebrity due to his popularity). He's based off Johnny from [[The Room|''The Room]], and with his wide arsenal of beautifully oddball behavior and abstract techniques, he delivers quite the impactful performance. He's mostly laid-back and light-hearted, primarily opting for defensive maneuvers in his special moves. Entrance - Oh Hai Tommy Wiseau walks out the door from the rooftop scene saying "Oh hai name" before the door disappears behind him. '''Special Moves Standard B '-' 'Untouchable Tommy Wiseau crosses his arms across his face, saying "DON'T touch me motherfuckerrr.", acting as a counter that lasts about 2 seconds and deals the same amount of damage as the attack countered. Tommy can choose if he wants to throw a countered opponent up or down (or straight if he does nothing), and the counter reflects projectiles as a bonus. 'Side B '-' 'Bottle Drop Tommy throws a bottle diagonally-downwards in front of him, and it can bounce off the floor 4 times before disappearing. The bottle after the throw deals a measly 3%, while the bottle during the throw itself deals 8%. 'Up B '-' 'Footoss Mark suddenly appears and throws a football, which Tommy jumps towards to catch. The throw can be aimed in 8 directions, and Tommy keeps the ball afterwards to throw at opponents as an item (he can't use his Up B again for 8 seconds after the ball's on the field). Mark's throw deals 7%, while Tommy's throw deals 6% and causes the ball to disappear if it connects. 'Down B '- Record Everything Tommy pulls out a camera, which records any attacks in-front of him. Tommy has limited movement during the recording stance (which can be safely undone by pressing Down B again), and pressing A shoots his oldest recording (Up to 5 at a time) as a soundwave projectile dealing the same properties as the attack recorded. 'Final Smash '- Footux Mark suddenly appears as Wiseau says "Let's go Mark." and they transform into their tuxedo outfits, Mark runs forward, stunning any opponents in his way, and they both throw a football back n' forth dealing MASS damage to the opponents trapped, ending with Tommy choosing a position to slam the football onto, which deals MAJOR knockback if it hits an opponent. Miscellaneous KO Sounds * '''KO Sound #1 -' "AAHHh!" * 'KO Sound #2 -' "AAagg-AAaagh!" * 'Star KO -' "YOUU'RE TEARRRIN' ME APPArt-" *ko* * 'Screen KO -' Bounces off the screen with his legs bent and hands forward, shouting "UUEAGH" Taunts * 'Down Taunt - '''Happily laughs "Hahaha!" with his arms behind his head. * '''Side Taunt - '''Imitates a chicken, saying "CHEEEP-cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep-CHEEEP!" * '''Up Taunt - '''Blurts "How's your sex life?" Victory/Losing Poses * '''Victory #1 - '''Tells Denny "Let's go eat huh" as they walk off-screen together. * '''Victory #2 - '''Laughs and says "What a story huh Mark?" with Mark saying "You can say that again." * '''Victory #3 - '''Says "You not good, you just a CHICKEN, Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep-CHEEP-CHEEEP!". * '''Loss - '''Mourns dramatically on a sofa. Victory Theme Tommy Wiseau's victory theme is the theme of his most popular movie, ''The Room. Descriptions Trophy Description Oh hi Lawl! What was once not true, but bullshit, is now the idea! This time Wiseau did hit her, it's true, it's not bullshit, he did... oh hi Mark! Yeah, you can say that again: Mark! His over-developed football throws he has trained for years, now give Wiseau great reach. Of course, he can also fare for himself, for you can't touch him, motherfuckeerrr... you'll never know when it's the right time to touch him. Just keep swinging your fists around, but not for long, for he'll record everything! ... He's tearing you apart isn't he? See ya at Guerrero Street. Character Description Tommy Wiseau is a small-time actor, producer, writer and director most commonly known for his independent black comedy film, The Room. His accent still remains to be a mystery, yet he states he is from America, and moved between New Orleans and France. It is also know that he attended film school growing up, as well as attending an acting school where he would meet Greg Sestero, who would later play Mark in The Room. Speaking of which, The Room was released sometime in 2003, where it would soon be titled as "one of the worst movies of all time", along with gaining a large cult following. The movie's fame would also soon be increased after the Nostalgia Critic's review of said movie. Mr. Wiseau is probably out there staring in another role for another time. Character Conversations Snake Codec '''Snake: Colonel, who's this creepy guy? Colonel: He's not creepy... it's not true, it's bullshit, he's not creepy, he's nawt... oh hi Snake. Snake: Huh... Colonel! I really don't know who's this guy... Colonel: Ha! You mean you don't know the worldwide phenomenon: The Room? He made his first appearance in The Room. I see it day and night and I love it so much, huh. Snake: Yeah... tell me more about his moves. Who's this guy throwing him footballs? Colonel: That's Mark, he can use teleportation... huh. Snake: How does he do that? Colonel: I cannot tell you, it's confidential... how is your sex life, Snake? Snake: Colonel, what's gotten into you? Colonel: If everybody loved each other, the world would be a better place... Snake: You're going nuts, Colonel. Colonel: Ha! What a story, Snake! Snake: Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel... COOOLONELL!!! You're tearing me apart, Colonel! ... uh oh... Daily Bugle Shenanigan (N/A for the moment) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Classic Mode Versus Text * Oh hai I didn't know it was you. Defeated Icon Knocked to the ground, the only visible part of him being his legs, which are comedically sticking upwards. Role in The Subspace Emissary Tommy Wiseau first appears in Real City. During the Nostalgia Critic's search for the Irate Gamer, Wiseau attacks the Critic for trashing his movie in a review. They fight, and the Critic wins. However, NC sees that a Subspace Bomb was detonated, so he revives Wiseau, and both fly off via Mako. After NC rescues Madotsuki from her balcony, he, Wiseau, and Madotsuki are seen in a park mourning over different things, Wiseau in particular mourning over the destruction of the city that was blown-up from the subspace bomb. In his next major appearance, Wiseau follows the Critic with Madotsuki on their search for the Irate Gamer. When Bores hides in a bush, the trio decides to split up, though Wiseau gets attracted to a butterfly and decides to follow it. A shadowy Nostalgia Critic copy gets Wiseau's attention by shooting the butterfly, and Wiseau plans to destroy the clone. Unfortunately, Madotsuki appears and tries to protect the clone, mistaking it for the real Critic, forcing Wiseau to fight both Madotsuki and the false NC alone. Wiseau wins, and he and Madotsuki notice a false Irate Gamer using the real NC trophy as bait. Eventually, Wiseau and Madotsuki revive the real NC and defeat the false Irate Gamer, causing the real Bores to run away. Just when Wiseau and his allies think they've cornered Bores, they meet a surprise... Playable appearances *Bicycle Tracks Gallery Palette swaps Artwork Tommy_Wiseau.jpg|Tommy Wiseau's old art. Screenshots Video Smash Bros Brawl Character Moveset - Tommy Wiseau|Tommy Wiseau's moveset Trivia *Tommy Wiseau is the first character introduced to get classified as a "Cult". *Tommy Wiseau is also one of four characters to first be introduced in Real City instead of his own moveset, the other three being AVGN, The Bores, and Madotsuki. *Tommy Wiseau has the highest double jump in Super Smash Bros Lawl, due to his infamous chicken imitation. Category:Starting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Defensive Category:Classical Era Category:Top Rank Category:Males Category:Celebrities Category:Wiseau Films (universe)